ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 203 (22nd January 1987)
Plot Another woman is attacked in Walford so Lofty expresses his concerns about Michelle going out alone. He suggests they go out to the West End together and get Pauline to look after Vicki. Ali suggests to Sue that they give Naima female customers for her van in return for a commission in order to stop her stealing their customers. Simon plans a singalong night at The Vic. Mary asks Pat to look after Annie whilst she goes out to get more clients, but Pat refuses to look after Annie knowing what Mary's intentions are. Michelle stitches jumpers for Kathy but Lou advises her to make looser stitches to save time. Mary turns to Sue for a babysitter and she agrees to look after Annie whilst she goes out. Dot visits the surgery again and is surprised to see Dr Singh again instead of Dr Legg. Dr Singh tells Dot that he will refer her to a private clinic so that she can start hormone replacement therapy to help her through the menopause. She is hugely impressed by Dr Singh. Naima asks Tony to fix a leaking roof in her and Debbie's flat, but Tony refuses to help her and calls her out on stealing Ozcabs customers. Den meets with Jan in a restaurant to discuss the situation around Sharon. Naima refuses Ali's offer of a commission in return for suggested customers and storms out. Mary walks into the launderette battered and bruised. Debbie, Dot, Pat and Sue look after her and assume it the was Walford attacker who assaulted her. She refuses to let the police be called and is adamant she saw nothing. Michelle takes the jumpers over to Kathy, who says the stitches are too wide and therefore the jumpers will needs redoing. She then reiterates to Pete the need for a linker to get the orders completed by next week, while Pete tries to dissuade her from continuing the order. Pat takes Mary to the surgery to get checked over, convinced she was assaulted by a punter and not the Walford attacker. Lofty tells Michelle about his plans to take her to the West End and give her a great night out, but Michelle asks if they can just go to The Vic as she is too tired to go elsewhere. The singalong at The Vic proves popular. Sue looks after Mary in the evening and continues to support her; Mary confides in Sue that she was beaten up by other prostitutes for trying to steal their trade. Cast Regular cast *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary - Linda Davidson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tony - Oscar James *Tom - Donald Tandy *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Barry - Gary Hailes *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, waiting room and hallway *1C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Unknown restaurant Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Why should women have to stay indoors? It's men who attack us. They should be kept in.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 26,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes